beyond_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Pistol Star
Pistol Star (Pistol Star in English) is a blue overhead of the highest luminosity stars of the Milky Way Galaxy. It is one of the many massive young stars within the Five Star cluster in the center of the galaxy. It takes from the Pistol Nebula where it illuminates the name. The star is located in the Sagittarius at about 25,000 light-years away. If the stars were not concealed by the absorber effect, they could be observed with the naked eye as a fourth star. Discovery Our castle prevents this tremendous light from attacking its surface due to the position of the Pistol Star. Even so, even the most powerful optical telescopes on the ground can not display the Pistol Star in the visual zone. However, up to 10% of the infrared light he can reach reaches the Earth. On this side, we can only see it with telescopes fitted with infrared detectors with high detection capability. Therefore, for the first time in existence in the early 1990s, this type of detector fitted with telescopes in the world could be detected. The first distinctive image of this giant star in the Pistol Nebula was obtained on September 13, 1997 with the Hubble Space Telescope. The star can be imaged by a detector that detects infrared radiation of your non-visible radiation. The photograph of this star in the title is, in fact, not the image that can be seen with the naked eye. Scientists use a technique called color conversion to try to look as though they are the target body. Features During his 4-million-year-old age, he sprayed a substance fifteen times as much as the mass of the sun, creating a giant nebula surrounding him. Another important finding that supports this is the finding that the bullet has the same chemical composition as the Pistol Star. The Pistol Nebula is so widespread that it covers a gap as much as the distance between the nearest star to the Sun and Alfa Centauri. So the size is about 4 light years (40 trillion km). A similar structure is also found around Eta Carinae, another star of our city. Interesting is the fact that; According to the calculations made, the first mass of the Pistol Star is over the theoretical upper limit (100 solar masses). Astronomers note that the proximity of a star with such an extreme mass to the center of the galaxy is not a coincidence. Findings of the Pistol Star indicate that stars with a higher mass from the Sun, which is a model for us in the star formation process, tend to form around the center of the galaxy. The Pistol Star is calculated to be about 150 times larger than the mass of the Sun. Its diameter is estimated to be approximately 400 million km, which indicates that it can include the Earth if it is at the spot where the Sun is located. The star wind he created is 10 billion times stronger than the Sun. The age and the future are not fully known, but it is estimated that within 1 to 3 million years life will end up as a supernova or supernova. The first findings suggest that this star, which produces 100 million times more power from the Sun, may be the highest star. The Pistol Star is included in the blue changing stars class just like Eta Carinae. Because of these features, it is also referred to as V4647 Sgr as a changing star. Category:B-Class Stars Category:Luminous Blue Variables Category:LBVs